In My Time Of Need
by MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: Saadia tells the Dragonborn about her situation, hoping for some much needed help. Little did she know she may have bitten off more than she could chew. The Dragonborn makes her an offer she can't really refuse. Fill for SKM (Female Dovahkiin x Saadia)
"So you think that it was a wise decision to leave your fate in my hands?" The Dunmer woman in front of Saadia purred, a sly smile curling at her thin lips. Saadia's heart thumped harder than necessary, possibly skipping a couple beats. She didn't pay much mind to that, in favor of watching the woman in front of her, whose eyes raked her up and down. Now that she thought about it...
She'd never seen a Dunmer with orange eyes before.  
A dry lump manifested in her throat that she vainly tried to push down.  
"Well?" The Dunmer woman asked, her voice like fine mead, lilting with alluring dulcet tones. She walked to the Redguard woman until she was close enough to have to look down to meet her eyes. Saadia felt a wave of uneasy wash over her and her knees almost buckled.  
This woman was a vampire.  
She saw it now.  
The feral glow in her orange eyes, despite her calm and cool demeanor. Saadia thought the woman was beautiful in a way she'd never seen before. Dangerous, but alluring. It was surreal. Everything about this woman was absolutely screaming to Saadia to run but her feet were rooted to the gnarled wooden floor.  
She was stuck.  
The Dunmer laughed, a low, euphonious sound escaping her painted lips.  
"You know what I am." She declared simply, her voice still low. Saadia let out a small gasp. "I know that look when I see it. I may have not have been a Nightwalker for long, but I know the look of one who recognizes what I am when I see it."  
The Dunmer curled a finger under Saadia's chin to lift her face up further. Saadia wanted to fight. She wanted to fight so hard but her body was rigid as if stricked by rigor mortis.  
"Your blood is racing. It's so erratic." The Dunmer purred, her eyes going half lidded before dipping her head down to Saadia's jugular. "It smells exquisite. Like noble blood should." The Dunmer said, her tongue licking at the pulse point of her neck.  
Saadia, as if trying to snap herself out of whatever trance she was in, shoved the Dunmer away from her forcefully. At once, the Dunmer woman frowned, her lips puled down into a dissatisfied scowl.  
"I don't even know you." Saadia panted, her breath coming out ragged. "I asked you to help me, not...not..." Saadia trailed off. The Dunmer squared her shoulders before walking back over to Saadia, taking both her wrists and yanking them above her head, suspending the Redguard before shoving her against a wall in the room. Saadia's eyes opened in surprise. She forgot vampires were stronger than normal people. She gulped, watching the Dunmer's eyes dart over her face.  
"You honestly thought you'd get something for nothing?" The Dunmer asked threateningly, her voice still alluring, but venemous and chilling as well. Saadia kicked her legs a bit helplessly, trying to loosen the vampire's grip a little bit, but to no avail.  
"Oh no. You're not getting off that easy. You're going to have to give me something in return for my...help." Saadia's eyes searched the Dunmer's uneasily, watching as her former sour expression gave way to the seductive one she wore earlier.  
"What do you want me to do?" Saadia found the words slipping out of her mouth, despite her better judgment. She almost cringed as she saw the woman's smile open up into a wide grin.  
"Anything I want you to do, lest I run outside and scream "fugitive" until I find those warriors." Saadia's lips pursed and she bit her tongue. Hard. The taste of iron trickled in her mouth. "Oh don't worry. You'll enjoy yourself." The Dunmer loosened her grip on Saadia and put her down gently, still holding onto her wrists.  
Before Saadia could react much further, she felt teeth prick her skin, right next to her pulse point. The Redguard woman felt herself relax right afterwards, a throbbing feeling around the small wound as she realized the vampire was taking blood from her. Thankfully, she didn't take much before standing back up again. The sight in front of Saadia was mesmerizing.  
The Dunmer's eyes glowed brighter, Saadia's blood covering her lips and began to trickle down her chin in small, slow rivulets. Saadia's wrists were released but Saadia stood there, not moving. The Dunmer woman smiled again before picking her up by the waist

"That's better." The vampire cooed before walking her over to the bed and laying her over the side slowly. She began to slowly climb on after her, her knee settled between Saadia's legs, her other leg still holding her up on the floor as she shifted her weight to settle more on her knee. Her deft fingers unbuckled her armor with memorized practice, leaving her in smallclothes.  
"Have you ever been with a woman before?" The Dunmer purred, leaning forward, caging Saadia on either side of newly rested elbows on either side of her head. She smiled slyly as Saadia shook her head, indicating she hadn't. "Well then I must say I'm honored to be the first." She shifted her weight to one elbow while the other arm began untying the laces to Saadia's bodice. As she worked at the clothing, she spoke again.  
"My name is Melvalie."  
Saadia nodded, reaching up to touch Melvalie's dusky skin before her wrists were caught again.  
"No. You're going to have to sit and let me work you first. You don't get to touch." Melvalie warned. The Dunmer shifted again, using telekenesis to pull her knapsack up so she could grab something from it. She retrieved a couple leather straps, pulling Saadia up to the top of the bed, tying her wrists to the posts. Melvalie worked again at Saadia's dress, opening it so her upper body was exposed, then reaching down to hike up her skirt.  
When the garment was high enough, Melvalie hooked her finger under the hem of Saadia's underwear, pulling them down in a slow, deliberate motion. The Dunmer woman then moved to remove her own smallclothes, leaving her completely nude. She lowered her head to Saadia's breast, sucking on the sensitive bud there, working it with her tongue before introducing her fingers to Saadia's sex.  
Melvalie's fingers worked Saadia's clit while her mouth sucked. Saadia began bucking her hips slightly, small moans escaping her throat. Melvalie switched to the other breast and sucked on that one for a while before moving up slightly, her mouth right at the swell of soft flesh. Saadia gasped, in surprise and a bit of pain as Melvalie's fangs sank into the skin of her flesh. The pain gave way to more pleasure as Melvalie got her fill of the Redguard's blood.  
Melvalie switched from working Saadia's clit to delving two digits inside her. Saadia whimpered as Melvalie's fingers switched between a 'come hither' motion and thrusting. When the Dunmer woman felt Saadia start to clench around her, she removed her fingers, her hands now roaming from her hips up to her ribcage before leaning down to suck on the flesh of the Redguard's neck, leaving a purplish mark there.  
Saadia strained slightly against the leathers, dissatisfied with the way they didn't give even in the slightest. This woman really knew how to tie a knot, she'd give her that at least. She gasped as the Dunmer brought her hand down to smack against her thigh, spreading a split second sharp sound through the room.  
"Behave." Melvalie warned, her voice still sounding amused somehow. "I don't take kindly to those who disobey." Saadia stopped her straining. "Good girl." Melvalie purred before cupping The Redguard's face in her hands, kissing her roughly. Saadia felt Melvalie's tongue invade her mouth and engage hers in a tantilizing dance. Saadia tasted her own blood clearly still on the vampire's tongue. Melvalie moved a finger down to Saadia's sex and laughed, satisfied with how wet she was. Good. With that knowledge, Melvalie crawled forward until she was at the head of the bed, getting on her knees and straddling Saadia's head.  
"Pleasure me." Melvalie commanded, lowering herself on Saadia. Saadia obeyed, her tongue reaching out to stroke against Melvalie's lower lips. Melvalie gasped, holding onto the posts for support as she began undulating her hips against Saadia's face. She kept this up, her eyes closing before she decided to push the woman under her further.

"Is that all you got? How much does your freedom mean to you?" Melvalie demanded, pleased to feel Saadia's technique change. The Dunmer bit her lip, moaning as she rode Saadia's face faster. "I think you can do better." Melvalie taunted a bit more, her voice husky and dripping with desire. When Saadia began to suck at her in addition to stroking her with her tongue, Melvalie's head lolled back, her jet black hair brushing against her backside.  
"Oh Sithis! I'm coming." Melvalie purred, riding Saadia's face to triumph, covering her cheeks and chin with her essence. Saadia felt Melvalie's body shiver as she came, lapping up what moisture she could.  
Melvalie climbed off of Saadia's face and returned to sitting on all fours above her, her eyes half lidded, a libidinous look on her face.  
"My my. You demonstrate a lot of technique for someone who claims she's never lain with another woman before." Melvalie lazily stroked one finger up and down Saadia's lips, earning a small hiss.  
"I-" Saadia started, but was cut off when a moan was ripped from her throat again, feeling her clit being pinched slightly. Her legs squirmed helplessly as she felt the bud being rolled slightly between Melvalie's thumb and pointer finger. Saadia threw her head back.  
"Sensitive?" Melvalie asked. Saadia gasped and could only nod. She was about to groan helplessly when Melvalie looked as if she were pondering something. "I'm debating on whether I should give you release just yet." Saadia bit her lip. Melvalie grinned again before bringing her bag up to her again, fishing through it with her free hand and fished out a smooth, cyllindrical looking stone. The stone was polished, and one end of it was rounded.  
Melvalie grabbed the stone and inserted it in Saadia. Inside her, Saadia felt the stone thrust in and out as Melvalie worked it.  
"I want you to beg me." Melvalie commanded. Saadia was proud. It'd take a lot for her to beg. "Fine." Melvalie said, thrusting a little harder with the stone, moving so she could rub Saadia's clit again. Saadia felt the stone become cold inside her and gasped.  
"You like it? It's a bit of frost magic." Melvalie drawled out, continuing to thrust the stone in the woman in front of her.  
"Shit." Saadia hissed, her hips bucking. It didn't take long before the stone began to get warm instead of cold and Saadia groaned. She could feel herself getting close. Almost. Almost there. Melvalie sensed it too, because at once, the stone and her hand were removed, leaving Saadia gasping for air and release.  
"Beg me." Melvalie commanded, spanking Saadia's hip. Hard. Saadia was stubborn though, and held her tongue as a second spank descended on her hip, then a third on her thigh not long after. She ground her teeth together when Melvalie scraped her nails down Saadia's waist down to the end of her hip, grazing over the welts that were appearing on her mahogany skin.  
Melvalie inserted the stone again and began working much slower this time, gauging Saadia's reaction. Saadia's head tossed from side to side as Melvalie once again applied magics to the stone. Letting out one final whimper, Saadia managed out a small "Please.".  
"What?" Melvalie taunted, beginning to remove the stone.  
"Please! Divines, let me have my release, please!"  
Melvalie slammed the stone back into Saadia and began thrusting it furiously, reaching down to rub Saadia's clit. It didn't take long before Saadia arched her back and bucked her hips, letting out a very loud moan, almsot a scream, indicating her anticipated release.  
Melvalie removed the stone and crawled back up to Saadia, untying the bands around her wrist.  
"Good girl. I think you've earned this." She cooed, letting Saadia have freedom of her hands. "We're not done yet though. I'm not fully sated." Melvalie grinned, biting Saadia's ear. "I'm keeping you up all night."  
"After we're done, you'll go take care of the Alik'r, right?" Saadia asked hesitantly.  
"I suppose." Melvalie said boredly. "If you satisfy me completely by the time sunrise approaches, then I'll do what you ask." She answered. Saadia nodded, content with this for now. She had her work cut out for her tonight


End file.
